


Taller Than You (7cm)

by dorime ameno sandstorm (cocogatling)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crack, F/F, Height Kink, Humor, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Top Edelgard von Hresvelg, Trans!Edelgard, assume this is an AU where they are both 18 if u prefer that, very badly written cursed fic for the joakes(TM), very most likely ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocogatling/pseuds/dorime%20ameno%20sandstorm
Summary: And they were both short axe users with a height difference. A relatively significant height difference for them, mind you.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Kudos: 9





	Taller Than You (7cm)

**Author's Note:**

> this is crack yall, don't take it seriously please.

A Fine Bright Morning it was in Garreg Mach when the two would-be lovers met.

* * *

It was a few weeks into the semester before Annette had a chance to meet Edelgard properly, face-to-face. She had of course heard of the ever elusive Adrestian Princess before Garreg Mach, where word-of-mouth had described her as intimidating, stern-faced, physically strong, intelligent, _beautiful—_

Well, with so many positive, interesting descriptors, Annette just had to speak to the Princess at least once!

In these past weeks however, all she had were flittering, almost pitiful glances. Back straight, shoulders squared, Edelgard walked, _marched_ everywhere across Garreg Mach in a no-nonsense manner, as if she had a million and one things to do at once, with her faithful retainer Hubert stalking right behind her. Annette herself wasn't physically inactive per-se, and she too preferred to walk quickly to get to more interesting things to do, but Edelgard was really on another level.

Today however, after a joint practice battle between the Black Eagles and Blue Lions, she finally had the chance. Straight after practice, axe still in hand, Annette rushed to block Edelgard's path before the Princess could hurry off to somewhere else again.

Unfortunately, it was right in front of Edelgard that Annette noticed a rather, uh, tall problem...

"Wow..." she mumbled.

Slightly irked, Edelgard attempted to move aside, but Annette blocked her as much as she could.

"I'm sorry! But you're just, so tall..." Her mouth gaped openly.

Edelgard's eyebrow raised. "Could you repeat that? Annette, of House Dominic yes?"

"you're tall..." Annette mumbled, her axe swinging off to her side.

"Speak a little louder, please." Edelgard said in her authoritative tone. She inched towards Annette, tilting her head just a little lower.

 _!!! Why is the Princess moving closer!??_ Annette thought. _And her voice... was that an order? yeep!_

"YOU'RE TALL AS FUCK EDELGARD!" Annette blurted loudly into the training field, startling a few students around them. Whispers of "Edelgard? Tall?" begun soon enough. Edelgard ignored their uncalled audience and moved even closer. _Gulp._ She placed her hand on top of Annette's head, then on top of her own, measuring the difference between their heights. She did this repeatedly until she was satisfied. Then, she gripped Annette's axe away while her other hand splayed their fingers around Annette's upper arm.

"Tall, you say?" she smirked, eyes glinting.

“I would like to study every inch of you.” Annette scrambles to cover up her mouth. _Really, Annette, really???_

"Oh?" At this, Edelgard gave a chuckle. A very low, alluring chuckle. "Heh, I can finally be Tallgard." She near guffaws.

"Let's get on with it then." Edelgard flicks the axe to the floor and grabs Annette by her sides with both of her hands, lifting her off the ground. She carries Annette just like this until they reach her room. 

* * *

The Princess thrusts her door open and locks it just as hastily. She immediately shoves Annette up the nearest wall available.

“FINALLY I CAN BE TALLGARD” Edelgard hollered as if she had momentarily become Caspar. Annette only got more aroused by it.

"Yes, let's fucking do it." Words were just flying out of her mouth at this point, but frankly speaking, she couldn't give a flying Fodlan fuck about it. She wraps her arms and legs around Edelgard and kisses her aggressively.

“Let’s f-ucking do it!” Edelgard shouted agreeablely between kisses, her body firmly keeping Annette plastered to the wall, off the ground. After a few more passionate kisses, Edelgard pauses and looks directly into Annette's eyes, her smile smug.

"Well Annette, I see you're impressed by my majestic height of 158cm. You haven't seen the likes of THIS however." She chuckles again and makes quick work of her shorts and leggings, ripping them aside and whipping up her 258—pixels? cm? No, METRES' edelcock from her previously concealed edelbulge.

"258 metres is my cock size," Edelgard grins proudly.

Annette just about dies (happily) there and then.

**Author's Note:**

> —and they had extremely raunchy sex, the end! :D How? Don't ask me, ask them o u o


End file.
